


明日此时

by Captain_17



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Invasion (Marvel), Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: 作者原文简介： Tony 去找 Wanda，然后突然间 Steve 活了，还有一群斯克鲁人要解决！或者也许是 Tony 疯了。这俩人直到故事结尾才干了点事。全文有一堆对话，而且大多都发生在尴尬的时刻。Tony 给别人送的礼物也跟正常人理解的不大一样，他还花了不少时间以正当理由（半裸）裸奔。所以还有什么好怕的呢？待授翻。本篇可谓是是 CI 的必读之作了，作为一篇久读不腻的神作它与 RRR 的地位不相上下，推荐大家欣赏原文。





	1. 冬日又要来临，终结似已临近。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This time tomorrow (where were we?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573) by [dorcas_gustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine). 



> 作者注：需要指出的是，我写这篇文章的时候，原著中的某些事件还未发生，所以如果你发现任何矛盾之处（特别是在假设的情况下），请忽略它们并暂时相信它们是真的。另外，我无耻地引用了原著中的部分剧情和对话。  
> 我分别取材自内战的前，中，后期，特别是发生在 IM:DoS 的故事。如果你不了解，这儿有个简介：Steve 死了，Tony 很伤心，然后一些破事发生了。Tony 是个糟糕的神盾局长，这会儿他正经历一系列精神崩溃，他忘了刮胡子，看见死人的幻觉，参孙医生觉得他大概得了精神分裂，然后他们发现是绝境在作祟，于是中止了对 Tony 的精神评估。当然啦 Tony 才不会老实待着，接着满大人来了，Tony 差不多砍掉了他半个脚。然后他愈合了再接着斯克鲁人来了。与此同时，Steve 依然死着（除了当了一会绝地幽灵）。 
> 
> 噢对了，这篇文里没有浩克。主要是因为《浩克世界大战》真的，真的把我弄懵了。
> 
> 文中有许许多多的故事，但它依然是属于 Steve 和 Tony 的故事。

**0 | 冬日又要来临，终结似已临近。**

 

寒冷噬咬他的脸颊，他的眼睛被冷风吹得睁不开，只能模糊地看到眼前白茫茫的世界。他在雪地里绊了一跤，差点摔倒。

当然，钢铁侠的盔甲坚不可摧，可以抵御最极端的温度，但现在这套盔甲只不过是些废铁而已。头盔早就不见了，胸甲上遍布撕裂的焦痕，内部电路也烧毁了，而且没有了绝境…… 要不是 Tony 知道没有盔甲他根本无法站立，更别说来这，他早就把它扔了。

他又跌了一跤，这一次直接头朝下摔进雪里。突兀的寒冷让他倒吸一口气，眼睛在灼烧。他眨眨眼，小心翼翼地站起来，稳住膝盖，以免再次摔倒。

他已经走投无路，如果他能停下来多想想，就会知道他要做的事情毫无希望。没有绝境病毒，没有多余的钢铁侠装甲，独自对抗所有人……

又不是说他还有别的选择，因此只能咬紧牙齿，抬起眼睛——

她就在那。

她站在雪地里，离他几步远，穿着一件看起来非常暖和的毛皮大衣，围巾挡住了她大半张脸，但那就是 **她** 。就是她。

她就在这里。

他的膝盖终于出卖了他，随着一声破碎的抽噎他跪倒雪地上。

“ Wanda，”他说。“你找到我了。”

她盯着他看了很久。“我不认识你，”她说。“我只是喜欢在雪后出来走走。一切看起来……未经触碰。就好像你是世界上第一个人，或是最后一个。唯一一个。”

他缓慢地点点头，感到精力渐渐消失。纯粹的意志和绝望支撑着他把他带到这里，现在他已经找到了她——她找到了 **他** ——他终于完全意识到他的计划有多么愚蠢。这甚至算不上一个计划；只是一个幻想，一个愿望，一个徒劳的希望。

他哼了一声，毫无希望。

“总是有希望的，”她告诉他，他意识到他刚才一定是大声说出来了。“如果没有，你还会在这吗？”

可确实不再有希望了；很久以前就不再有了。他早该明白的，这么多年支撑他走到这的，不是希望。是悔恨，他的 **悔恨** 。

“你看起来很冷，”她说，但她没有采取任何行动，给他一些她的温暖的衣服。Tony 想知道在她眼里他是什么样子。破损的盔甲黏在他身上，他看起来肯定像一个半人半机器的怪物。可她看上去并不害怕。“你看起来很孤独，还很悲伤。”

“你一定得帮帮我们——我，” Tony 的声音粗糙微弱，但他确信她能听到。“我们被分裂了，太虚弱了，”他继续说道。斯克鲁人是杰出的战略家，至少他可以承认这一点。Norman Osborn 也是，当然，他同样是个沉迷于权力的疯子，不过这个形容也几乎可以被用在 Tony 自己身上。

她依然沉默。

“帮帮我，”他终于恳求道。“帮帮我。我不在乎你要怎么做，帮帮我，求你了。我需要让一切回到正轨。你把 Clint 带回来了，你为每个人创造了一个新的世界，你曾……”他止住了，没有继续说下去。

她什么也没说，只是看着。

他叹了口气低下头，下巴靠在冰冷的胸甲上。他已经没有力气了，只是跪在这里，等着寒冷慢慢将他带走。听说这是最安详的死法之一，低温让一切麻木，直到你再也感觉不到任何东西，然后你就睡着了。Tony 已经“什么也感觉不到”很久了，但睡眠——他 **渴望** 睡眠。

阖上眼，没有梦。该是一种天赐的福分。

“你看起来很累，”她终于说道。“你应该睡一会。”

他让自己重新跌入雪中。他们头顶上的天空是那么的清澈湛蓝，令人心痛，仿佛不知道下面的世界正在分崩离析，仿佛它全然不在意。

Tony 已经很久没有看到那种特别的蓝色了。

他闭上眼睛。“是的，”他说。“是的，我会的。”

“很奇妙不是吗？”过了很久她问。声音从很远很远的地方传来，在他意识的边缘回响着。“闭上眼睛，世界就消失了。”


	2. 我的倒影使我惶恐，因它正回望我，直触灵魂。

**1 | 我的倒影使我惶恐，因它正回望我，直触灵魂。** *

 

震耳的敲门声和说话声将他惊醒。

一瞬间，成千上万不同语言的信息，数字，声音同时涌入脑内。几个月来，世界第一次进入他的大脑。疼痛在他的眼睑后爆发。

他猛地跳起来，艰难的喘了几口气。

一种强烈的错位感攫住了他，有那么一会儿，他什么也记不起来。他的名字，他的年龄，他的脸。一切都是毫无意义的因为一切都被太多填满。

然后他眨了眨眼睛。

是绝境。绝境又开始工作了。

不仅如此，他大脑内的声音——是新闻广播、电话、邮件、机械运作的声音。他周围的世界在作响，在他的大脑里，又重新活了起来。

他把所有流经大脑的信息推到一边，留在了意识的边缘以便随时查看。在他最需要它的时候，他已经失去了它太长时间。而现在背景中的白噪音以一种前所未有的方式让他感到安慰。

巨大的敲门声又响了起来，他猛地回头望向大门。他认出了这个房间，但一这认知让他感到恐惧，拒绝接受他的亲眼所见。声音又响了起来，他只能坐在那里，呆呆地盯着门口，直到他终于明白那些话的真正意思。

“ Stark 局长，”那个声音说。“你醒着吗？犯人现在在牢房里。”

他深吸了一口气，然后又做了一次。

“ Stark 局长？”那声音变得不确定了。这个人，突然之间绝境向他提供了它获得的所有信息。姓名：Lucas James Miller，住址：他的记录上有三个地址，但其中一个是他父母的家庭住址，而另一个——，就职记录：神盾局特工，权限级别为 20 级，但在此之前，他曾——，银行账户：他有一个联合账户——

Tony 突然觉得恶心，他摇了摇头，企图甩掉威胁着要将他吞没的，洪水般的数字和字母。过了那么久，他已经不再适应绝境了，而且——

“ Stark 局长，长官！你还好吗？”

“我—— ”他小心的回答道。“我很好。你刚才说什么？”

“呃，” Miller 试着说，Tony 理解他的犹豫。通过一扇关着的门与人交谈并不是件容易事，但是 Tony 是绝无可能从床上爬起来的，他根本走不到门口。“犯人现在在牢房里。”

什么犯人？他皱皱眉，核对了日期。

**哦。**

“下去吧。”他说。

“是的，长官。”他听到那人说，接着脚步声逐渐微弱。

Tony 不知道他在床上僵坐了多久。这不可能。他 **一定是** 产生了幻觉。他把脸埋在手里，好像这就能阻止脑内数据的流动似的。不可能—— **他的手** ——他眨眨眼睛，睁大眼睛盯着双手。那是他的手，他的光滑的——多亏了绝境——双手。他的 **两只手** 。

大约两个月前，他在一次激烈的战斗中失去左臂。那时绝境已经被斯克鲁病毒摧毁，他几乎失血过多而死。他的实验室要是还在，他可以做一个仿生手臂，但他的公司已经不复存在了，复仇者大厦也——，无论如何他还有这套盔甲，不管它的状态有多糟，旧的铁壳头他用的还不错。

但现在，他有两条胳膊。

他从床上一跃而起，一只脚被被单缠住差点摔倒在地。神盾局局长的身份令他拥有比航母的其它房间更大更完善的住处，虽然与他在复仇者大厦的套房相比算不了什么，但肯定比他最近睡过的任何地方都要好。毫无疑问。

上帝啊，如果日期没出错的话，如果 Wanda 真的成功了，那意味着他有机会改变过去，纠正错误。他的记忆看起来完好无损；他必须列出一份已知的斯克鲁潜伏者名单，然后找 Reed 完成斯克鲁探测器的工作。也许还有人没有被斯克鲁人替换，也许他可以拯救他们。他应该召集复仇者们然后——

他猛然记起那个日子。

Steve 还活着。

这一次，他完全绊倒了，向前一跌。

下落的过程中撞在门框上。

他的右脸一阵剧痛，随之而来的还有火辣辣的热量，但随即就被 Tony 遗忘了。

Steve 还 **活着** 。

天啊，还有 Jan 也是，还有 Luke 和 Jessica 的孩子——

他慢慢地站起来向浴室走去。他摸索到开关，对着房间突然亮起来的强光眨了眨眼，疼痛又一次在他的脸上爆发，火热而明亮。一股暖流从他的右眼上方蔓延到他的脸颊。他大概在流血。

更正，当他抬起眼睛看着镜子里的人时，他确实在流血。

他的头发乱糟糟的，山羊胡在几天未理的胡茬中几乎看不出形状，但他绝对是 Tony Stark。

他记得当他不得不剃掉山羊胡，把头发染成金色的时候，是多么令人不安，他看起来多么不像自己。这确实达到了目的，可每次他照镜子时，只有一个陌生人回望着他。当他的头发长到足够长，可以剪回原来的黑色时，看着镜子里的 **自己** ，他感到如释重负。

当然，那时他还不知道有一天他再也无法忍受看到自己的脸了。Tony 已经很久没有在任何反光的表面上看到除了钢铁侠冷漠的面孔以外的东西了。

灯光很刺眼，疼痛从他的侧脸扩散开来，手指下面是冰冷的金属，他的感官超速运转，试图调整他所感受到的世界，以适应他连接的绝境。这感觉如此 **真实** 。

他一边盯着镜子里的自己，一边用绝境检查他的邮件和各种信息。一切都和他记忆中的一样，也许这就是问题所在。如果这是一个妄想的幻觉呢，如果——

一段视频向他展示了牢房的内部情况。他可以看到警卫的背影，在蓝色力场的另一边，黑暗的小牢房里，一个人影坐在那，弯着腰胳膊肘支在膝盖上。他只能辨认出那双脏兮兮的红靴子和手套，还有那条蓝色的皮裤。从他这个角度看不到那张脸，但是那个向前低着的头发是金色的。

Wanda 的力量比任何人想象的都要强大，她让 Clint 复活了。但是她有足够的力量把 Tony 带回来吗？改变历史？

因为如果那个低垂的金发脑袋真的是——

他弯腰打开水龙头，把两只手——两只 **有血有肉的** 手——放在冰冷的流水下面。过了一会儿，将它们盖在脸前。

他再次抬起双眼。眉毛上方的伤口还在流血，但是速度已经减慢，水和血混在一起，汇成细细的粉红色的小流，沿着他的脸颊流下来，一些流到了他的脖子上。

尽管他的脸相对干净，没有受伤还多了条胳膊，他还是认出了镜子里的自己。现在他无法面对这一切了。

盔甲从卧室飞进来，除了头盔和手甲都组装在他身上。在此之前，盔甲在他的脑海里只是一种模糊熟悉的存在，因为距离他上一次感受到类似的东西已经过去太久了，但是现在他感受到这是他的盔甲，当金色的盔甲在他的皮肤上滑动时，他大声喘息起来，他 **感受到** 盔甲包围了他，保护了他，功能齐全，随时准备接受他的指令。

他不得不靠在水槽边上支撑自己，几乎哭了出来。

已经太久了。没有了绝境，他的装甲只是世界上最重的防弹衣而已，但有了它，他就是 **钢铁侠** 。

头盔在他的右手边，仿佛在盯着他看。房间里的灯光在它的眼睛和嘴巴周围投下阴影。看起来它正失望地注视着他。

“现在你也来评判我了？”他哼了一声。

Miller 探员说，囚犯在他的牢房里。这一切必定只是一个被完美伪造的虚幻现实罢了。毕竟，绝境以前也做过类似的事情。甚至 Ty 也设法创造了一个完美的虚拟现实。

但是，如果这是真的呢？如果那个金发的脑袋抬起来，确实是 Steve 的眼睛呢？他真的会在乎这一切是真是假吗？

他再一次弯下腰，想要洗清的血痕，还有他脸上的血。

 

注：标题 _Stunned by my own reflection, it's looking back, sees me too clearly._ 出自歌曲 Pearl Jam——《Pilate》。


	3. 你面对的是一个出卖了整个世界的人。

**2 | 你面对的是一个出卖了整个世界的人。** *

 

他面前的那个男孩似乎正要说点什么，但走廊那头传来的声音打断了他的话。“局长登舰！” 那个声音喊道，Steve 听到沉重的脚步声越来越近。

金属踩在金属上的声音回荡着。

Tony——不，是 **钢铁侠** ——在牢房前停了下来，背对着他。力场栅栏是现在唯一分割他俩的东西，至少是唯一实体的东西。因为此时此刻，Steve 觉得他俩之间仿佛隔着万丈深渊，他不知道 Tony 现在已经变成了什么样。

还有一种可能性是，Tony 其实一直如此，但这根本无法想象，这意味着 Steve 从来都不了解 Tony。这比他能想象的任何事情都要糟糕。这意味着他的朋友，他的同伴，从来都不是真实的。

Tony 依然没有转过身面对他。Steve 不清楚原因，也许在监狱里他不认为自己是个威胁，也许他觉得自己什么都不是。又或者 Tony 只是无法面对他。

他暗自希望是后者。

“下去吧，” 钢铁侠对守卫们说，他们照做了。

Tony 仍然拒绝转身，Steve 的胃里仿佛有什么东西在打转，丑陋又愤怒。一瞬间他又回到了那一刻，站在 Tony 毫无防备的身旁，举起盾牌想要给他最后一击，想要 **杀了他** 。

几个月前他们还是朋友，但是现在，如果不是这些拦住他的栅栏条，他会很高兴地碾碎 Tony，摧毁他，直到什么都不剩。

他们曾经是 **朋友** 。

“你都不敢看我的眼睛吗？” 他问道，声音低沉，在房间里奇异的回响。

钢铁侠并无反应，只是左手手指轻微抽搐。

“该死的，看着我！” 他大喊，双手重重地锤在凳子上。“睁开眼睛看看你都做了些什么！”

巨大的的敲门声从门口传来，先前和 Steve 说话的那个孩子的声音传了进来，“Stark 局长！”他焦急的喊，“监视反馈出了问题！通讯似乎不起作用，我们——”

“一切都好，” 钢铁侠空洞的声音打断了他。“我只是需要点时间和—— 和犯人单独待会。”

犹豫很短暂，但 Steve 还是注意到了。他眯起眼睛盯着 Tony 的背影。“所以现在怎样？你是不是打算揍我一顿，给我讲些道理？”

这句话似乎管用了，Tony 慢慢地转过身来。盔甲看起来很新，可 Steve 清楚地记得他将面罩打飞了出去。Tony 说过新的绝境装甲可以自我修复，但是这件看起来就好像刚从工作间里拿出来的一样。

“不，” Tony 慢慢地回答。“我绝不会——”

“但你 **确实** 这么做了，” Steve 打断他的话，双眼紧盯面板的缝隙。曾几何时，你可以看到一双蓝色的眼睛回望着你，绝对属于人类的蓝眼。但现在那里只有两个发光的长条。“你追捕我们又狠揍了我。”

Tony 什么也没说，但接着盔甲从他身上剥离，落在周围发出叮当的响声，盔甲内层闪着金黄色的光芒消失进他的身体，Tony 几乎一丝不挂，只穿着他的拳击短裤。

他的身上布满瘀伤，大概是因为他们之间的战斗，Steve 想。这些瘀伤看起来已经很久了，可能是因为绝境的治愈能力，对于像 Tony 这样的人来说，这不过是一个包着糖衣的诅咒。当你跳入火线或者发动自杀式的攻击时，快速治愈可能是一件好事，但是对于 Tony 来说，这也意味着自杀攻击可能会变得更加频繁。

当 Tony 初获绝境病毒时，Steve 向自己承诺会更加关注并且密切监视他，就好像想要他们死的人还不够多似的。而现在，他怀疑 Tony 的伤势比他们最后一战受的伤还要严重，他有点担心。但随即他想起 Thor 和 Bill，他记起他俩已经不再是朋友了。

此刻之前，他从未想像过有一天自己也会成为 Tony 需要防范的对象。

“ Steve，” Tony 缓慢的开口，声音里充满希冀。眼睛几乎滑稽般地睁大了，但又马上痛苦地畏缩起来。Tony 眉毛上方有一处裂开的伤口，看起来还很新，Steve 之前从未注意。“ Steve，” Tony 重复道，声音里的哽咽愈发明显。

“怎么？”

他发出一个奇怪的声音——是笑声，Steve 随后意识到——然后 Tony 抬起头盯着他。“你还活着，” 他说，又笑了一声。但声音听起来浸满痛苦，仿佛在啜泣。

“你精神有问题，” Steve 咬牙切齿地回答。

“哦，你很可能是对的。”

“你觉得我脱离了时代，一个人与时代格格不入的人，但你——你 **病了** ，Tony。” Steve 应该早点意识到 Tony 严重的问题，他应该帮他的，这样也许这一切就不会发生了。这就像看着 Tony 再一次酗酒把自己喝死一样，只不过在这次的自我毁灭之旅中，他决定把其他人也拖下水。“你有一身自己控制不来的盔甲，还有……”

“我无法理解的新能力，对吧？” Tony 打断他。Steve 惊讶的说不出话。

“我把这整个对话清楚地记在了脑子里，” 他继续说，“我们每一次谈话，我们说的每一个字。我设想了无数的场景，本该会有不同的结果。我本应该说的话，你本应该说的话。”

Tony 说这些的时候一直盯着他，语气平静而超然，眼神一片空白。但在这一切的背后，Steve 能感觉到一些东西，一种几乎察觉不到的紧张，就好像 Tony 正准备挨他一拳。Tony 眨了眨眼，分隔他们的蓝色力场闪烁了一下，消失了。

Steve 不明白这算什么，也许 Tony  **真的疯了** 。

“当我躺在床上时，我会在脑海中播放那些万一发生了的场景。当然，这并不是说我有很多时间能躺在床上，” Tony 接着说，语调不受一丝影响，好像他没有刚刚给了 Steve 自由一样。“我不怎么睡觉，我 **无法入睡** 。因为在每一个设想的未来里，你都活着，Steve。”

与 Tony 对抗很难，但眼下可能更难。他知道如何战斗，也懂得如何 **对付Tony** ，Tony 现在手无寸铁，又毫无防备地站在他面前，而且刚刚一边胡言乱语，一边打开他的牢房。

他盯着 Tony，他可以站起来走出牢房，可然后呢？Tony 似乎真的丧失理智了，如果他们现在打起来，即使力量受限，他也很有可能会占上风，但之后呢？他在一艘满载神盾特工的天空航母上，他们会毫不犹豫地向他开枪，不管他是不是美国队长。

即使在第一次时，他们没这么做。

“我听不懂你在说什么，” Steve 最后说，花时间评估形势似乎是目前最好的行动方案。

“也许她真的做到了，” Tony 呢喃着，睁大眼睛盯着他。“这不可能是绝境，它不能……” 他话音渐低，眼睛盯着 Steve 右肩上的什么东西。

他以前总觉得，Tony 在摆弄机器时喜欢大声说出自己的想法的习惯很有趣，虽然有点奇怪。不过现在，深感不安才是准确的描述。何况 Tony 的眼神……

“Tony，” 他小心地开口，“你 **到底** 在说什么？”

“不管是真是假，” Tony 回答，或者说其实没在回答，至少没有回答 Steve 的问题。“我是说，魔法？” 他哼了一声。“我在骗谁呢？虽然绝境……绝境是很强大，而人的大脑可能是你能找到的最先进的计算机了。可惜人类的思维模式跟不上，就像最先进的操作系统配上最烂的内存。”

“如果你以为用计算机术语解释，我就能懂的话，那你想错了。” Steve 说。他会用电脑，甚至比一般人用的都好。但几年前，当 Tony 在他面前拆开一台电脑，问他是否愿意重组它，就为了好玩时，他不得不表明态度。Steve 喜欢坐在那儿拿本书或者他的画板取乐，电脑不在其中。

“不，只是我的大脑认为你是 Steve，” Tony 说，“它的反映行为也是相应的。”

Steve 眯起眼睛盯着他。他不能确定这是一场闹剧，还是 Tony 真的已经失去理智了。

“但实际上问题是，” Tony 接着说，好像 Steve 在和他争论，而不是一脸困惑一样，“绝境能想象出这样的东西吗？它以前就已经模拟了美国队长，Yinsen 和……其他所有人。但它能完全虚拟现实吗？有这么多的感官细节？”

Steve 完全不知道怎么回事。Tony 继续说着毫无意义的话，至少对他来说是这样，但 Tony 似乎以为这些句子完全符合逻辑，Steve 却觉得他在听着一场单方面的对话，既无前情，也无因果。仿佛他不小心偷听了别人的电话。

“我的意思是，确实有高度详细的幻觉被记录在案，而且毫无疑问，在等式中加入绝境将会增加感知到的现实——”

他厌烦问为什么了，但他仍然没有得到答案。“你什么意思——Tony！” 他抓住他的手臂，试图引起他的注意。“我再问一遍，你到底在说什么？” 有那么一会儿，Tony 似乎对这个问题大吃一惊，好像他刚刚才想起自己就在这个房间里。可他仍然保持沉默。

Steve 猛然站起来，缩短距离，直到他俩只剩几英寸远。Tony 朝他眨眨眼，喘着气跌跌撞撞地向后退去。

“这些绝境的胡话是什么意思？” Steve 慢慢地又问了一遍。

Tony 长长地看了他一眼，然后移开目光。过了一会儿他回答，“可以说，我有很多理由相信自己疯了。你想要我给你列个清单吗？” 没等他回答，Tony 就掰着手指数了起来。“第一，你死了。第二，这不是第一次有人想毁掉我了。第三，既然我们提到了它，目前绝境仍然算是一个广阔未知的领域。第四，这不是我第一次……产生幻觉了 _(hallucinated）_ ，没有更好的词形容了，当我的潜意识需要告诉我一些重要的事情的时候，死去的人会投影在我眼前。第五，有一场入……”

“我没死，Tony。我就在这儿。你…… **产生幻觉** 了？搞什么——” Steve 惊呼。“这种情况持续多久了？”

“不，你看，我告诉过你，” Tony 摇摇头。“这不是真正的幻觉，这只是我需要的随机信息，它会自己呈现给我。”

Steve 的双手，仿佛不受控制般捧住 Tony 的脸。Tony 抬头期待地看着他，但他的眼睛了无生气。他不应该同情这个人，但 Tony 从来都在他心中占有特殊的地位。Tony 一直是唯一一个能让他感到归属感，同时又格格不入的人。Tony 总是由对立和矛盾组成，一片熟悉的未知，一个自相矛盾的比喻。

Tony 追捕他们，Tony 克隆了 Thor 还逮捕了 Steve，但是世界上再没有其他人能唤起他内心的这种感觉。这很难定义，特别是现在，它就像是失望与怜悯的混合，甚至还有爱，以及对必然的听天由命和接受。

就好像他们注定要走到这一步似的。

“Tony……” 他悄声说。

“因为，你看，” Tony 缓缓解释道。“如果 Wanda 的魔法起作用了，那意味着这一切都是真的……” 他垂下眼睛，慢慢地说道。

**你对自己做了什么？**

他不知道那是什么意思，Tony 的盔甲扔在地上，牢房敞开，所以 Steve 觉得最好从他能理解的东西先开始。“这是怎么回事？” 他不由自主地问。这不是 Tony 在对抗他的时候受的伤，看起来是新伤。

Tony 皱起眉头，然后顺着眼睛摸了摸伤口。“哦，这个吗？” 他耸了耸肩。“我撞上了一扇门。”

“嗯。”

“好吧，是真的。”

他试图这把对话引导到一个更连贯的方向上的努力就这样白费了。

然后 Steve 的大脑注意到了一些 Tony 刚刚说的话，“ Wanda？” 他问，Tony 眯着眼睛看着他。“你干了什么？”

他的右手不受控制地向前伸出，紧紧握住 Tony 柔软的脖子。他没有用力，但他抓的很牢，再用力一点，Tony 就会呼吸困难，比这还要用力一点的话，几分钟后，Tony 就不会再挣扎了。

再也无法呼吸。

Tony 似乎并没有意识到这一点。他仍然盯着 Steve 的脸，双眼在他的面庞闪烁，好像他在重新认知它们。Tony 举起右手，手指尖轻触他的脸颊。他的手在微微颤抖，Steve 想。

Steve 低吼着转过身，把 Tony 从他身边推开，对方跌跌撞撞地倒在了几分钟前 Steve 刚刚坐过的长凳上。

“你有什么毛病？” 他边说边踏出牢房，以防 Tony 决定结束这场闹剧，重新激活力场。

但是没有，Tony 仍然坐在板凳上，盔甲依然躺在 Steve 的脚边。

“长话短说？所有一切，” Tony 哼了一声，这可能是他说的第一句有意义的话。“详细描述？ **所有一切** _。_ ”

Steve 指着牢房。“你为什么要这么做？”

“很简单，” Tony 抬起眼睛看着他。“我需要你。”

Steve 冷哼了一声，“是啊，你需要我支持你的注册法案，你当然需要我了。好吧，别做梦了，Stark，” 他嘶嘶地说。这句话对 Tony 产生了预期的效果，Tony 退缩了，Steve 不禁暗喜。“我所拥有的就是我的自由，我的双手和我的盾牌为它而战，但你夺走了它。即使你把我再关上六十年，我也不会像你那样堕落。我知道自由是什么，Tony。我知道为之奋斗的感觉，也知道付出的代价。你只懂得妥协。”

当 Tony 猛地重击椅面站起身来时，Steve 被吓了一跳。“我当然妥协了！” 他大吼，“这么做是对的！为什么你就是不明白？”

“因为它不是！”

“这项法案无论如何都会通过，反对它，违背领导人的意愿，违背这个国家选出来代表他们人民的意愿，那将会——” Tony 睁大了眼睛，突然停了下来。“现在不是讨论这些的时候。不是 **这里** 。”

“哦，我不知道，” 他耸耸肩。“我以为从现在开始我会有很多时间呢。”

“不，你没有，” Tony 慢慢说。语气平淡无奇，几乎毫无生气。语调让 Steve 毛骨悚然。“我们没有。”

Steve 再一次感到谈话的缰绳从他的手指间滑落。这是他最近经常体验到的一种感觉，而他一点也不喜欢。“你在说什么？” 这绝对是他第十次问了。

“我——” Tony 低下头哼了一声，又摇了摇头，好像自己也不相信似的。“就是说……如果我告诉你我来自未来，你会怎么说？”

Steve 盯着他。Tony 真的疯了。他的自大妄想使他走到了这一步——他总是把自己定义为未来主义者，但这——这太过了，太夸张了。

总该有条不能被跨越的界限。

他的右拳打在 Tony 的下巴上时，他才意识到自己出拳了。一阵猛烈的撞击声，Tony 侧身跌倒在地。

他就维持着那样的姿势躺在地上，脸已经肿了，血从脸上的另一道伤口流了出来。

“真不错，” Tony 哼道。

Steve 凌驾在 Tony 俯趴的身体之上，一个愤怒的士兵和一个几乎赤裸的男人，虽然 Tony 没了盔甲也不是完全没用，但肯定不是他的对手。他应该感到恶心， **错误** ，但 Tony 已经越过了界限，Steve 不确定他能否就这么算了，更不用说原谅，如果这就是他们现在要面对的话。

Tony 仍然躺在地板上，声音如哀悼般缓慢而单调，“他们来了，” 他说。“他们已经到了。”

“谁？”

“斯克鲁人，” Tony 回答。尽管 Steve 知道这是不可能的，他知道这肯定是 Tony 的另一个诡计，可血液扔在他的血管里凝固。“一场入侵。”

Steve 没有回答，他不知道该说什么。他只是低头看着 Tony，试图把事情联系起来。这感觉就像十多年前他从冰层中解冻出来一样，乱作一团，毫无真实感。

“你的问题，我已经有答案了，” Tony 坐起来说，“我的意思是你曾经—— **你将要** 问的那个问题。”

Steve 皱起眉头。他不觉得他有问题要问他，但现在 Tony 提到了，那确实有一个问题。他意识到界限就是那个问题，一个可救赎的 Tony 和一个他从未认识过的 Tony 之间的界限。

在所有这一切之后，所有的眼泪和流血，他们之间的争论，在他们周围的一切都崩溃之后，这完全是他们自己造成的——大部分是 Tony，但他也一样——有一件事也许可以让事情，不能说回归正轨，但最起码不再继续错下去。

“不，” 在 Steve 有机会问出任何话之前，Tony 轻声道，“这不值得。”

 

注：标题 _You're face to face with the man who sold the world._ 出自歌曲David Bowie——《The Man Who Sold The World》


	4. 每个人都在大喊 “你站在谁那一边？”

  
**3 | 每个人都在大喊“你站在谁那一边？”** *  
  
  
Steve 本想说些什么，但只是冷静的望着，又因为装甲重新飞回他身上而皱起眉头。  
  
Steve。  
  
Steve 看起来 **好极了** 。他的制服被扯坏了，胡渣几天没刮，他看起来——还有闻起来——真的真的需要洗个澡，或者三个。  
  
但上帝啊，他还活着，而且很健康——Tony 的脸还因为那一拳隐隐作痛。Steve 大概很生气，对他大发雷霆，但对 Tony 来说这不过是在提醒自己，Steve 还活着。他看起来一点也不像…… **尸体** 。那是他最后一次见到 Steve，那么怪异，死亡的模样一点也不适合 Steve，如今每次回想起来仍让他感到反胃。那个 Steve，Tony 早该在他还活着的时候就对他坦白一切。  
  
现在他终于有了这个机会——但还不是时候。他必须让 Steve 知道他了解的一切，还得取消神盾局对 Steve 的通缉，然后他们需要召集所有还不是斯克鲁的复仇者，也许还要通知……  
  
“ Tony，” Steve 的声音压低了，没了之前的愤怒。  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“你只是站在这，什么也不做，” Steve 的回答有些恼火。“而你的话中我唯一能理解的是，如今时间紧迫……”  
  
“没错，” Tony 叹了口气，打开一个私人频道。他转向 Steve，“我要通知 Maria Hill，” 他说，这样一来他们中至少有一个人会有所准备。  
  
“ **什么** ？”  
  
“就只是……不要轻举妄动。”  
  
“不要——” Steve 再一次愤怒地皱起眉头。“那个轻率做出决定、不听指挥就行动的人可不是我。”  
  
“我知道，” Tony 举起双手，做着安抚的手势。“我知道，但她帮过我，在我——在我最需要帮助的时候。如果想要阻止这场入侵，我们就需要她。”  
  
Steve 瞪了他好一会儿。Tony 从来没有意识到，Steve 可以表现的这么有侵略性，即使只是这么盯着你看。但 Tony 才不怕，从来没有，从不是 Steve。“要是我发现你在撒谎……” 他在威胁变得明确之前止住了话。  
  
“相信我，” Tony 说着转身朝门口走去。镜头显示 Hill 正在路上。“我也希望我是。”  
  
门开了，Maria Hill 走了进来。Tony 含糊其辞的指令无疑让她皱紧眉头。  
  
而当她看到 Steve 站在牢房外时，她的脸彻底变了。如果不是因为时下情况紧急，这可能是 Tony 这段时间以来看到的最滑稽的事了。  
  
Hill 一眨眼就掏出了枪。“他在干什么——” 她愤怒地说。  
  
Tony 迅速站到他俩中间，如释重负地意识到 Steve 仍然待在他身后，虽然满是紧张和警觉。“等等，Maria，” 他再次做了个冷静的手势。“是我把他放出来的。”  
  
“你， **什么？！** ” 她大喊。“警卫！这里是副局长 Hill。囚犯被—— 警卫？”  
  
“我屏蔽了所有的通讯和视频信号，” Tony 解释说。“现在，把枪放下。有些事我们得谈谈。”  
  
“你疯了吗，Stark？” 她看向他，握枪的手一动不动。“你的——” 她皱眉，“你的脸怎么了？”  
  
Tony 不由得紧张地瞥了 Steve 一眼。“我，呃，我撞到门了。”  
  
“然后呢？” 她嘲讽道，“你没有道歉，所以它就揍了你另一边脸？”  
  
“好吧，冷静点，” Tony 说着用手甲抓住她的枪管。她怒视着他，显然不满意这样，但还是让他放下了枪。她并没有把它放在枪套里，只是垂在手边。“我掌握的信息足以影响整个世界。”  
  
“这不能解释为什么他在牢房外，” Maria 怒视着 Steve 重复道。Tony 注意到她的手扔紧握着枪，但好在没有举起来。  
  
“因为我们需要他，” 他回答。“我们需要他的支持。队伍内部有敌人，我们需要统一战线。 _Divide et Impera（分而治之）_ ，虽然他们对拉丁文一窍不通，但确实很擅长把它付诸实践。”  
  
Hill 眯起眼睛看着他：“谁？你在说什么？”  
  
“斯克鲁人，” 他终于说道。  
  
在他身后，Steve清了清嗓子，Tony 能感觉到他的目光紧盯着他的后背。Maria 惊恐地睁大了眼睛。“  **什么？** ” 她尖叫。  
  
“斯克鲁人，” 他又重复道。“我不知道他们计划入侵多久了，但我确信 Hank Pym 是其中之一。Dugan 也是，或者很快会是，我不知道他什么时候被替换，但我认为最好还是谨慎行事。”  
  
“那，我们俩……？” Steve 止住话，朝 Maria 的方向点点头。  
  
“你们不是斯克鲁人，” Tony 摇了摇头。“我也不是，不过……”  **如果我是的话大概会更好** ，他没说出口。  
  
“还有谁？” Steve 催促。他的目光强硬，表情严肃公事公办。看来他现在相信他了，或者至少，Steve 假定他是无辜的。  
  
现在这就够了。“ Jarvis，” 他垂下眼睛，“蜘蛛女。还有其他许多人。”  
  
“你知道这事 **多久了** ，Stark？” Maria 眯起眼睛盯着他，还在牢房外的 Steve 暂时被忽略了。“这又是你那不择手段的阴谋吗？”  
  
他和 Steve 交换了一个简短的眼神。事情的真相——如果它真的是真相，而不是某种濒死幻觉的话——不能让 Maria Hill 知道，不是现在。她已经证明了自己值得信赖，尤其是在 Tony 需要她的时候。但她同样是一个讲求实际的女人，尽管每天与超级英雄和超能力者打交道让她变得更加…… **灵活** ，但 Tony 怀疑一个童话般的解释是否能让她满意。  
  
“不，我——” 他叹了口气。“听着，我 **就是知道** 。”  
  
“斯克鲁人，你说的，” Maria 眼睛仍然盯着他，“这不可能。如果真如你所说有那么多人被替换了，我们会知道的。尤其是 Dugan，所有神盾局特工每月都要接受几次突击体检。”  
  
“我说了我不确定 Dugan 什么时候会被替换，我不知道他是否已经是斯克鲁人了。我觉得确保安全比事后后悔要好，所以通知了你。此外，他们还发明了非常复杂的生物技术，几乎不可能将他们区分开来。连金刚狼都认不出他们，唯一的解决办法是杀死它们。”  
  
“多方便啊，是吧？” Maria 冷嘲一声，手边的枪动了动。“我看你要么是彻底疯了，要么是美国队长对你做了什么……”  
  
“我什么也没做！” Steve 指着她大喊，好像一根手指就能威胁到这位拿枪的女士似的。但话说回来，美国队长还在对抗纳粹时，手里除了 **一面盾牌** 什么也没有。

Tony 手放在他胸前轻轻安抚，掌心落在 Steve 如今又脏又破的星星上。“ Steve 说的是实话，” Tony 对她说，“虽然在过去一年，有关我的精神问题和心理缺失被无数次提起，但我说的依然是事实。”  
  
严格来说，“过去一年” 的说法并不准确；它本应该是明年，但时间旅行带来了各种各样的麻烦。Tony 过去一直坚持不要扰乱时间的连续性。这是违反物理规律的，任何会引起动词时态混乱的麻烦都是货真价实的邪恶。  
  
但如今他在这，穿越到了过去。过去的身体里有了如今的意识，也许应该是现在的身体里有了未来的意识？Tony 重重地叹了口气，他已经打破了那么多自我强加的规则，抛弃了尊严和信念，再多一个又能怎样呢？  
  
“这样想吧，Maria，” 他最后说，“假如我真的疯了，你大可以无视我，但如果我说的是真的……”  
  
“我们完蛋了，” Maria 替他说完。她叹了口气揉揉脸，终于把枪装回枪套，“说吧，我听着呢。”  
  
牢房里的气氛从紧绷变为紧张。不出所料，队长是第一个开口的。他总是有计划，Steve 一直如此。  
  
“首先，我们得确定所有的斯克鲁人，” Steve 说。他转向 Tony，“你能肯定我们能分辨他们的唯一方法就是杀死他们吗？”  
  
“并非如此，” Tony 回答。“ Reed 造了某种斯克鲁探测器，我模糊地记得图纸，我没时间仔细研究它们……” 他语气慢了下来，喃喃自语，接着他意识自己说了什么，瞥了 Maria 一眼，她正因为他脱口而出的话紧皱眉头。最终，他将不得不向她坦白一切。但不会是现在。“但我们还有时间，Reed 会成功搞定它的，只需要我给他个正确的方向。”  
  
Steve 点点头：“他安全吗？”  
  
“他安全，但 Sue Richards 不是。”  
  
“该死，” Steve 小声咒骂。  
  
“是啊，那些人很清楚他们要做什么，” Tony 表示同意，“所有的权力机构，所有派别都有他们潜伏的特工。”  
  
“那新复仇者呢(New Avengers)？”  
  
“只有蜘蛛女一个，” Tony 摇了摇头。“事实上，她就是女王。”  
  
“当初是她来找的我们，” Steve 低声说，陷入沉思。  
  
“她会叛逃到神威复仇者(Mighty Avengers)，” 他回答。  
  
“什么？” Steve 皱起眉头。  
  
哦，对了。他们建立的时候队长已经—— 他在想的太深抓狂之前停住了。Steve 还活着，会好好活下去，而 Tony 会为此付出一切。  
  
“很显然蜘蛛女已经交了许多朋友，” 他冷哼着回答。接着他深吸一口气继续说道：“ Steve，蜘蛛女渗透进新复仇者只是为了让我们乱作一团，转移注意力。除此之外，新复仇者并无什么实权。  
  
Steve 猛击铁墙的声音吓了他一跳，“你怎么敢——” Steve 从牙缝里挤出一句低吼。  
  
“新复仇者——” Tony 突然打断他，最好还是尽快把话说清楚。如果可以的话，痛苦越少越好。“领袖死后，他们丧失了大部分攻击力和战斗意愿。”  
  
话一出口，所有人都安静下来。话中暗含的罪恶感拖垮了 Tony，他发誓连盔甲都因此变得更沉重了。  
  
Tony 转向 Steve ，他的脸上带着一种难以言喻的表情。“你——你计划要杀了我，” 他说。听起来更像陈述，而不是疑问。  
  
一瞬间 Tony 肺里所有的空气都被抽走了。事情难道已经变得如此糟糕，Steve 真的会认为——Steve  **真的** 会认为他想让他死吗？“不！” 他大喊，几乎尖叫起来。“不！Steve， **我永远不会** ——我永远不会——不！”  
  
他仍喘不过气来，Steve 和 Maria 都盯着他，好像他长了另一个脑袋似的。他后退了一步，胡乱地伸出胳膊倚在墙上。“我从来没有想过——你得相信我！不会是你！” 他继续说。他必须努力控制住自己，否则他们会认为他真的疯了。  
  
“好的，Tony，” Steve 走近他慢慢说，就像一个人接近一只受惊的动物。“我很抱歉，但你刚才说话的意思，我只是想问……”  
  
Steve 双手紧紧握着他的肩膀，他盔甲覆盖的肩膀，Tony 不禁希望自己没有穿着这套盔甲，只是为了感受触碰，感受生命中令人安心的温暖。“这都不只是一个问题，” 他低声说，即使是现在离他这么近的 Steve，恐怕也无法听清。“这都不是一个问题。”  
  
“刚才你说我死了，” Steve 小心地提示，他轻抚 Tony 的脸让他面向自己，手上的红手套残破不堪。“你是这个意思吗？” Tony 点点头。“斯克鲁人干的？”

“不，” Tony 摇摇头。“据我们所知，完全没有关系。糟糕的时机，是红骷髅。” Steve 咬紧下巴，双眼眯成一条缝，蓝眼睛几乎看不见了。“在去法院的路上，你——你被……” 他紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图将那些画面赶走。  
  
“现在没关系了，Tony，” Steve 几乎温柔地说，Tony 无意识点点头，“我们会阻止它发生的。”  
  
“我是不是该让你俩单独待会儿？” Maria 的声音充满讽刺，提醒 Tony 他们这会屋里还有别人。“我以为我们要在这阻止一场外星人的入侵，显然，还有一次暗杀。”  
  
Steve 似乎也忘了她，他的头猛地转向她，后退了一步，然后又一步。  
  
“我——我不觉得这是个好主意，” Tony 说。“我的意思是阻止队长的死亡。”  
  
“你——什么？” Steve 大概是太惊讶，甚至忘了生气。“什么？”  
  
“你什——Stark，” Maria 气急败坏地大喊，“你把我拖到这个秘密俱乐部会议，你说我们需要合作，然后你又希望他被杀死？”  
  
“不！” Tony 喊道，“你们误会了。扰乱时间从来都不是一个好主意，而我们目前正在试着这么做，这引入了一个难以想象的变数，从长远看，这会极大的改变最终结果。”如果 Reed 在这里，他可能会列出所有的变量，并预测未来十年的大部分可能结果。但 Reed 不在这，Tony 想，虽然无论如何他也会同意他的看法的。“这是混沌理论。所以我们做出的改变越少，变量越少越好。”  
  
“我明白你的意思了。如果我们做出改变，” Steve 说，“斯克鲁人也会改变他们计划来适应，我们不能冒险行事。”  
  
Tony 长长地看了他一眼。“我不担心斯克鲁人，” 他说。两人都皱眉看着他，“现在这已经无关紧要了。相信我，这个世界需要认为 Steve 已经死了。”

“暂时就这么办吧，” Maria 点点头。“但我们要怎么做，让他死吗？”  
  
“我们派一个 LMD 代替他，把他藏起来，” Tony 解释说。“这样你就可以神不知鬼不觉地回到新复仇者，准备发动一场反斯克鲁人的进攻，而其他人都不会知道。”  
  
“你把它说得这么简单，” Steve 带着那种难以理解的表情说。那……可以算在评估，同时又是一片谨慎地不露声色。“但是我的朋友们呢？他们会以为我死了。就注册法案而言，新复仇者怎么办？如果你打算让他们成为你的秘密反斯克鲁力量，那他们还是逃犯吗？”  
  
“他们当然得注册，” Maria 哼了一声。“如果我们互相争斗，就无法合作。”  
  
Steve 看起来像要说点什么，而且不是特别礼貌的那种，于是 Tony 在事情无法挽回之前干预进来。“不，他们不用，” 他说，把 Maria 和 Steve 都惊得沉默不语。  
  
“我们现在没有时间管注册法案了。”  
  
Maria 控诉般的指向他，“但你说过，我们必须尽量避免改变现状，顺便一说，看起来只有你才知道现状是什么。”  
  
“我说不，” Tony 坚定地重复，“我有其他计划。”  
  
“那是什么呢？” Maria 双臂交叉，假装期待地看着他。  
  
“是啊，Tony，” Steve 走到她旁边，忽略另外两人的双倍惊讶，瞪着 Tony。“什么计划？”  
  
“现在你俩联合起来对付我了，” 他叹了口气。“听着，我还有一些细节需要处理，我们现在没有时间了。所有的监控信号都被切断了，人们会开始怀疑我们在这到底干了什么。如果我们想要大喊 “有阴谋”，就不能做的太明显了。就只是……” 他想说 “ **相信我** ” _，_ 但他很清楚，在这种情况下完全不合适。“耐心点，我会告诉你们一切。” 他直视 Steve，“现在，你必须回牢房去。我和 Hill 副局长会在抵达法院前想出办法。  
  
“ Tony……” Steve 想张口，但最终还是叹了口气。他的表情清楚地表明，讨论还远远没有结束，Tony 不禁同意。他只是朝 Steve 点点头，希望他能理解。然后他看着 Steve 回到牢房，坐在长凳上，姿势和 Tony 第一次走进来看他时几乎一模一样。  
  
但他看起来 **更放松了** ，他的肩膀没有那么紧张，身体也不像之前那样愤怒地蜷缩着。  
  
蓝色力场恢复了，Tony 转向 Steve 假笑了下。“现在为摄像机做点什么吧。” 他在合上头盔之前说。  
  
他瞥见 Steve 嘴角露出一丝回应的微笑，然后猛地冲向栅栏，好像要抓住它似的，但在被电击前的最后一刻停了下来。“这值得吗？” 他大喊。一瞬间，Tony 被回忆压得喘不过气来，他后退踉跄的半步并不是装出来的。“回答我！” Steve 大吼出声，但没人回答。  
  
Tony 转身离开时，Steve 的怒吼声一直围绕着他，他大概已经屏住呼吸很久了。  
  
他们走出牢房时，Maria 在他身边沉默不语，外面的守卫好奇地看了他们一眼，但意识到他俩显然心情不好，又立刻安静的专注于工作。  
  
门在他们身后关上，金属发出巨大的回声，他们慢慢地走开了，一片沉默。  
  
直到最后在 Tony 的办公室里，Maria 才打破沉默。“我真想告诉你，你有多疯狂，但是我有种感觉，那完全是浪费时间。” 她站在他面前说，桌子横在他俩之间。  
  
Tony 耸耸肩。  
  
“那么，” 她沉重地叹了口气，“我们现在该怎么办？”  
  
  
*注：标题 _Everybody's shouting "Which side are you on?"_ 出自歌曲Bob Dylan——《Desolation Row》  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文有几处 Tony 穿越过来，说话时态混乱的表述，比如 "Yeah, they knew- _know_ what they're doing," Tony agreed.  "Spiderwoman was- _is_ the only one," Tony shook his head. 中文表述无能，哭了_(:з」∠)_


	5. 我们如今的距离如何才能填补？

 

 **4 |** **我们如今的距离如何才能填补？** *

 

托尼和玛利亚·希尔已经离开很长时间了，另一个警卫正在执勤，监察他的牢房。

这不是之前那个男孩了，他们肯定在——希尔怎么说的来着？——开秘密俱乐部会议的时候换班了。但这个男孩同样年轻，而且不知为何同样崇拜他。男孩依然叫他“长官”，即使他现在只是一名叛国者和囚犯。

他们以为他会干什么？面对这些铁墙和能量力场，他不可能逃出去。要是他有盾牌的话也许……

但他们把他的盾牌拿走了。 _托尼_ 拿走了他的盾牌。

而现在托尼说要把他弄出来，伪造他的死亡，因为很显然他们正处在一场 _外星入侵_ 的边缘。这是个秘密，托尼是唯一知道这件事的人，因为 _他来自未来_ 。

一小部分的史蒂夫认为托尼是在对他玩一些可怕的把戏——但他的眼睛，当他第一次看向史蒂夫时，他的眼神并不像装的。而且即使他俩最近忙着互相争斗憎恨彼此，他也不认为托尼会做出这么…… _卑鄙的事。_

所以也许托尼真的完全疯了，这和托尼在说谎一样让人恐惧，但没有那么可憎。假如在他所谓的“先见之明”中托尼见证了史蒂夫的死亡，又因此显得如此全然的……心碎，也许他们可以借机挽救一些他们的友谊和同伴关系。他们可以试着让注册这事回到正轨，然后继续一切。

史蒂夫不得不承认，托尼所说的一切都会成真这种可能性让他苦乐参半。这并不是说他想让斯克鲁人入侵——如果托尼说的是真的，斯克鲁人的生物技术如此先进，他们替换的人类几乎毫无破绽——因为他不这么认为。但这意味着托尼仍然神志清醒，且无论盔甲里还剩下什么，尽管被绝境影响，仍然还是人类—— _还是托尼。_

不管真相是什么，仍然有很多事需要他思考。事实是他孤单一人，托尼和希尔应该正在制定计划，用LMD替换他再救他出去。他没办法联系他俩，这更使他疑虑不安。

托尼说杜根很可能是斯克鲁人，所以万一计划出了差错怎么办？希尔先前似乎并不相信——史蒂夫承认他先前也是——如果她说服托尼放弃他的计划呢？如果她决定接管指挥权怎么办？

他叹了口气，把头埋在手掌里抵住他的眼睛。想这些真的没有用，他被困在牢房，无论发生什么他都无能为力。现在唯一能做的就是等待，不管接下来是监禁、死亡还是自由。他所能做的就是等着托尼和希尔想出办法，而他俩一个既是朋友又是敌人，还可能是个疯子；另一个女人会在他拒绝接受违宪逮捕时，毫不犹豫地将他击毙。

史蒂夫真的讨厌这种无用的感觉。他乐于帮助别人，但是当他需要别人帮助他的时候……

他戴的抑制能力项圈突然停止工作了。

他抬眼看了看牢房外的警卫是否注意到了，并没有。

他已经问了他好几次需要什么，是否寒冷或者饥饿，但史蒂夫只是沉默。他的动作和回应最终还是让这个年轻的神盾特工放弃了询问。

现在那孩子尴尬又沉默地站在那，时不时偷偷瞥一眼史蒂夫。

“放松点，孩子，”史蒂夫终于同情他了。“我不会把你的头咬下来的。”

“呃，不，长官，当然不会，”那孩子清清嗓子，稍微放松了一点。

“那么告诉我，”史蒂夫抬起头看向他的眼睛。这是他唯一能看到的部分，其他地方都被制服覆盖。显然，看守美国队长需要大量的火力和护甲才行。托尼也许高估了他，但史蒂夫发现这有些令人满意。

“你对这一切有什么看法？”

“呃，什么一切？”他疑惑地问道。“哦，你是说超级英雄注册法案和你们正在进行的战斗？”

史蒂夫没说话但点了点头，等待他的回复。一分钟过去了什么也没有，他皱起眉头。“怎么？”警卫抬起眼睛盯着史蒂夫远处的角落。哦，对了。 _摄像头。_ “随便说吧，我相信托尼不会介意的。”

那孩子似乎考虑了一会他的话，然后耸耸肩。“这不关我事，长官，”他实事求是地说，“但我觉得这一切都是胡闹。”

“什么？”史蒂夫眨眨眼。“你为托尼工作，你怎么能这么想呢？”

“好吧，首先，我为神盾局工作，不是托尼·斯塔克，”他回答。“其次，嗯……坦白说，我并不完全理解其中的戏剧性。你们这些人——我是说超级英雄——应该保护民众。如今却不是这样。”

“没错，”史蒂夫点点头。“你叫什么名字，孩子？”

“迈尔斯，长官，”他说。“如果我使你误解了，我很抱歉，但我并不赞同你。我觉得你俩都太自命不凡了，先生。”他清了清嗓子。“无意冒犯，长官。”

“没关系，”史蒂夫回答说，依然为这一切感到有些好笑。“那你说我们该怎么做呢？”

“我不知道，长官，”迈尔斯耸耸肩回答。“我只是个拿枪的士兵。”

“每个人都是批评家，”玛利亚·希尔的声音从入口传来，迈尔斯立刻注意到了。“站着别动，迈尔斯，”她说着走了进来，身后跟着四名特工。“我们要带走犯人。”

能量柱再次消失，史蒂夫站了起来。希尔知道她在做什么，他勉强承认她的眼睛没有泄露任何东西。“我们要去哪儿？”他皱着眉头问道。

“出去散散步，”她回答，笑容一点也不友好。“然后聊会天。”

他走出牢房，双手交叉在背后，手铐扣在手腕周围发出微弱的咔嗒声。然后他们出发了，两名特工走在前面，他和希尔在中间，另外两人在后面。她的手抓着他的胳膊，虽然握得不紧，但……让人放心，虽然不是很友善。

她另一只手握住他的手腕，手指滑落在他的手掌留下了什么东西。他可以透过手套上的裂缝感觉到它，纸做的，又小又粗糙。

他们穿过一条走廊，走的路和之前他被带进来的时候不一样。在天空航母上，走廊看起来都一样，除了墙上标的数字——这条是D34。他们默默地走着，周围只有脚步声回荡。

没有任何预兆，灯熄灭了。史蒂夫听到特工们惊讶的声音，希尔拉了拉他。

“用头撞我，”她在他耳边低声说，“然后 _跑_ 。向前然后左转。有一个安全的休息站。”

然后她松开他。“怎么回事，控制中心？”她对着耳机大喊。“整个34号甲板没有——”史蒂夫冲向她打断了对话，他的肩膀撞向她的肚子。

她倒吸了一口气倒下了，史蒂夫希望自己没有太用力。

“副局长！”一个警卫大喊。

史蒂夫已经跑开了，所以没有听到她回答，但他听到了警卫们追捕他的沉重脚步声。‘左边’希尔是这么告诉他的，在他觉得自己差不多跨过门槛时，他猛地左转，跌进黑暗中。

他身后传来一阵嘶嘶声，然后是金属发出的咔嗒声，大概是身后的门关上了。过了一会儿，灯亮起来。

他在的地方又小又窄几乎动不了。在他面前的墙上有一个控制面板，上面有电压、加热、门压等的按钮和仪表。即使史蒂夫能从他之前待的天空航母上认出它——那时他还是神盾局名单中的“好人”之一——他也不知道现在在这里应该做什么。

然后他想起纸条在他手上的粗糙触感。在这个狭小的空间里，他控制自己的身体，让被绑住的手腕从脚下滑过面前。很困难，但他做到了，虽然他的肩膀每隔几秒钟就会撞到墙上。

警报开始鸣响。显然希尔已经为他争取了一切的时间。

他将这张对折的纸打开，立刻就认出了上面的字迹。

 _左，前，左，左，右，38729，右，右，d9393840，等待，_ 托尼写道。然后是， _记住它。_

他尽最大努力记住指示，然后把纸条折起来塞进口袋。仿佛有感应般灯熄灭了，大门打开。门外走廊里还是一片漆黑，唯一的光源就是地板上的荧光条，光线很难用来阅读，史蒂夫意识到为什么托尼想要他记住指示。

他的眼睛适应了一会，然后沿着左手边的走廊奔跑起来，尽量不发出太多声音。他左转两次然后右转，来到一条走廊，走廊与他应该去的相反方向，然后他发现门旁边有数字键盘。他迅速键入代码，大门无声开启。

警笛仍在鸣响，史蒂夫能听到特工拼命寻找他的沉重脚步声，但他相信托尼——还有希尔，大概吧——会让他们保持安全距离。

他又右转两次，来到了一条有几个房间的走廊里。宿舍区，好吧。他找到标着“d93”的门，然后输入密码。门轻轻打开，他一进去里面的灯就亮了。

床上叠放着一件神盾制服，一把钥匙和一张纸条。 _解开手铐，_ 上面写着。 _换衣服，把衣服放在床上，然后回到34号甲板。玛丽亚会带你来见我。_

签名是一个T，又不是说史蒂夫不知道这是托尼写的。他拿起钥匙解开手铐和项圈，然后迅速脱下衣服，换上神盾局的制服。

事毕，他拿出美国队长制服口袋里的第一张纸条，放到现在制服的口袋里。第二张纸条也被小心的折叠放好。

他深吸了一口气，现在他相对安全了。显然托尼说要把他弄出来是实话。也许这次他可以信任他，也许将来他还可以继续信任他。

_也许。_

但是现在他没时间可以浪费了。在托尼来见他之前，那孩子告诉他制服里还有一个脉冲电击枪，差不多几小时前——天哪，才过了几个小时嘛？当他用手握住它时，它激活闪烁了几秒，然后就安静了。

_你什么都想到了，不是吗，托尼？_

不过，如果托尼有索尔的DNA，为什么不能也有史蒂夫的呢？

他走出房间以最快的速度向34号甲板走去。警报仍然响着，到处都是成群结队奔跑的人。他知道如果你走——或者跑——给人一种你很忙印象，没有人会试图拦下你，但仍然有可能有人会问他在做什么，或者他要去哪里。

到达34号甲板的几分钟很紧张。他一到那就发现希尔在大声发号施令。她拿着一个冰袋放在额头上；在冰袋下面，他能看到刚刚开始形成的瘀伤。他没有意识到他把她撞得那么重。

“你！”她大喊着指向史蒂夫。“跟我来！”

有那么一瞬间，他惊讶于她只看到他漏出的眼睛就这么快认出他了，但他很快恢复过来，跟在她身后走了。

“抱歉，”当他们单独在一起时，他含糊地指着她的脸说。

“行了，确实是我告诉你用头撞我来着，”她耸耸肩。“没什么严重的。”

“你是怎么这么快就认出我的？”他低头看着制服问道。

“拜托，”她嗤鼻。“你知道自己有多大个吗？认不出来才怪。”

史蒂夫觉得脸颊发热，于是剩下的到托尼办公室的途中只有沉默。

他们进去时杜根正要出来，史蒂夫低头避开他的目光。如果希尔能从他的体格认出他，那这对与他相识已久，又并肩战斗过的杜根来说又有多容易呢？据托尼所说，他可能是个斯克鲁人。他不能让计划处于危险之中，尤其是在他们几乎就要成功的时候，史蒂夫几乎可以尝到自由滋味的时候。

“希尔，”托尼朝他们点点头。他穿着盔甲，面板放下。“还没找到我的囚犯吗？”

“没有，长官，”她回答。“但这只是时间问题。他不可能在我们不知情的情况下离开航母。”

杜根只是对他们皱了皱眉，然后离开了。

托尼盯着他，看着他身上的制服。“伙计，这打扮真奇怪，”他似乎在自言自语，尽管当他以钢铁侠的身份说话时很难分辨。“不过，它很合身。”希尔不耐烦地清了清嗓子，托尼转向她。“你清楚你的任务是什么。”

“记住这个，”她说，“我觉得这方案很愚蠢。”

“记住了，”托尼说，然后她转身离开了。

很长时间里没有人说话。托尼看着他，至少史蒂夫是这么猜的，当你除了一个闪闪发光的金属头盔之外什么也看不到时，这很难说。他清了清嗓子，拿着身边的脉冲枪坐立不安。“那么，现在怎么办？”过了一会儿他问道。

“现在我们等着，”托尼回答，“等着他们找到你。”

托尼一定是指那个LMD。“好吧，”史蒂夫点点头。“所以你只是碰巧有个长得像我一样的LMD放在这。这可真……方便？”

“事实上，要现在吗？”如果不是电子声如此平板的话，史蒂夫肯定他会充满了讽刺。“是的。是的，没错。”

史蒂夫紧握双拳。“我仍然认为我们在犯错，伪造我的死亡，”他说。“你说这和斯克鲁人没关系。我们可以阻止红骷髅然后……”

“然后怎样？”钢铁侠打断他，“在那之后？我们需要一张王牌，你就是王牌。”

“所以你想让我待在一边，什么也不做的看着？”他咆哮。“因为如果你还想拯救世界，还想保护人们的安全……你已经表明自己完全不是这块料了。”

钢铁侠扭头看向一边，一个明显的托尼动作。即使过了这么久，看到一个偶尔表现出人类行为的机器人仍然令他不安。“不，我想我确实不是，”他回答，“这就是为什么我需要你。”

一如既往的，空洞的声音没有丝毫变化，但史蒂夫可以猜出他在盔甲里的语气。他听过很多次托尼这种特殊语气，实际上太多次了。当托尼认为全世界都恨他，而且他自己也如此时的语气。

史蒂夫咬牙咒骂自己。他们应该合作，即使他刚才说的可能有一部分是真的，他也没有权利把它甩到托尼脸上，尤其是他实际上是想做些好事。“托尼，”他犹豫地开口。“听着，我很抱歉。我过分了……”

“没关系。我……”他止住了。

史蒂夫皱起眉头。“怎么了？”

“看起来你的逃跑计划半途而废了，队长，”托尼告诉他。“玛丽亚刚刚发现你想偷一辆飞行汽车。”

史蒂夫对他眨眨眼。“它们棒极了，”他面无表情地说。“你能怪我吗？”

“哦，天啊，队长，”托尼沉默片刻后说。“拜托永远不要再那么做了。”

“不管别人怎么想，我要让你知道我其实是有幽默感的。”

“是啊，”钢铁侠点点头。“但你不应该在没有任何警告的情况下，把它强加于毫无戒心的人身上。也许该在你额头上装个提示灯。”

他翻了个白眼。“之前的停电呢？”他问。“你不会有麻烦吗？”

“很难追踪这种日常维护，”托尼说。“希尔应该在带你去34号甲板散步之前核对一下时间表。不过你还是回到了你的牢房，所以她面临的只有一个小小的训斥。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，摇摇头。“托尼，”他说，然后抬起双眼望向他希望是托尼眼睛的地方。“我很抱歉，我真的太过分了。我希望我们能共同协作，但条件必须是我能接受的。”

“没关系，队长，”托尼说着从桌子后走向门口，示意史蒂夫跟着他，“不管怎么说，你比我预想的更能接受。我知道你没有理由相信我，我也知道你不会喜欢我现在要向你提出的建议，更没可能让你乖乖坐着，所以……”

史蒂夫怀疑他不会喜欢接下来发生的事。“怎么，托尼？”

“我一小时前把它空运过来了。”他继续说，没有回答他的问题。

“ _托尼_ ……”他警告，但托尼什么也没说，只是示意他跟着。

这种感觉很奇怪，几小时前他还是一名囚犯，然后又成了逃犯。现在他跟在仍然全副武装的托尼身后，周围还有其他特工，在航母内自由行走。不管怎么说，LMD代替他成为囚犯，而托尼恰好就有一个。

他完全赞成合作对付一个共同的敌人，但是他俩必须制定一些规矩。

托尼在一扇门前停下输入密码，门滑开了。他们一进去大门就关闭了，黑暗笼罩了整个房间。霓虹灯闪烁着，在史蒂夫的眼前映出这个房间。

看起来像一个存储设施，大部分是空的，只有两个工作台，一些工具散落在周围还有……

“托尼，那是什么？”他的声音微微颤抖。


End file.
